A Little Fall of Rain
by Strawberry-Chappy Forever
Summary: As the title says, it's a little fall of rain but with the characters of Bleach. CHARACTERS BASED ON PERSONALITY, NOT COUPLES. Rated K. WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH.


**Okay, well this may end up being part of something bigger eventually, but here's this. If you've never heard the song before, listen to it on youtube or something. I got the idea and wrote this up a while ago, but in honor of seeing the movie (it was epic by the way) I figured I'd at least post this part. **

**Cast:**

**Marius-Ichigo**

**Eponine-Rukia**

**Gavroche-Hanataro**

**Enjolras-Grimmjow**

**Grantaire-Kyoraku**

**Students I don't remember the names of…ok, I know their names, but I don't know which one's which…-Renji, Shinji and Uryu **

**I'M BASING THE CAST PURELY OUT OF PERSONALITY OF THE CHARACTERS. I'M A HUGE ICHIRUKI FAN, BUT THE WAY THIS PLAYED OUT WAS ICHIHIME…JUST GETTING THAT STRAIGHT. **

"Talking"

"_Singing"_

**Anyway, I don't own Bleach, or Les Miserables. **

Ichigo looked up as Renji called out, "There's a boy climbing the barricade!"

All of the students pointed their guns at the figure pushing their way through and Ichigo recognized the coat.

"I know him!" he shouted, throwing out a hand. Rukia scrambled down the barricade toward him.

"_Good God, what are you doing? Rukia, have you no fear? Have you seen my beloved? Why have you come back here?"_

She staggered closer to him and held onto his shoulder.

"_Took the letter like you said. I met her father at the door._"

Ichigo couldn't help but notice how she leaned heavier and heavier on him with each passing second.

"_He said he would give it…I don't think I can stand anymore!"_

Rukia's knees gave way underneath her and Ichigo helped her over to a stone bench. His eyebrows furrowed together over worried, brown eyes.

"_Rukia, what's wrong?" _Ichigo brushed a strand of hair from her face and noticed something. "_There's something wet upon your hair…"_ He removed his hand and it came away red. "_Rukia, you're hurt! You need some help!"_

Ichigo wrenched her jacket open to reveal a red stain blooming across her shirt.

"_Oh God! It's everywhere!"_

Rukia jerked her coat shut again to hide the blood and gave him an uncertain smile. "_Don't you fret, Dear Ichigo. I don't feel any pain. A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now."_

She tried to stand up and collapsed, Ichigo pulling her so that she fell into his lap. Rukia sighed a hollow laugh.

"_You're here. That's all I need to know._" She placed a hand where his sat on her shoulder. "_And you will keep me safe…and you will keep me close…and rain will make the flowers grow…"_

She cringed and Ichigo held her tighter, part of his mind still trying to process what was happening.

"_But you will live, Rukia! Dear God above! If I could close your wounds with words of love…"_

"_Just hold me now, and let it be. Shelter me…comfort me…"_

Rukia coughed and curled into his chest. Ichigo readjusted his grip on her.

"_You would live a hundred years if I could show you how…I won't desert you now…"_

"_The rain can't hurt me now,_" she assured him. "_This rain will wash away what's past! And you will keep me safe…and you…will keep me close…I'll sleep in your embrace at last!"_

Rukia found the situation bittersweet. _I'm finally lying in his arms,_ she thought, _and I'm dying…_Her voice became softer and softer as she went on.

"_The rain that brings you here…is heaven blessed! The skies begin to clear—and I'm at rest…a breath away from—where you are…I've come home…from so far!"_

Rukia gasped and seemed to shrink even smaller than she already was.

"_So, don't you fret, Dear Ichigo. I don't feel any pain…"_

"—_hush-a-bye, Dear Rukia, you won't feel any pain—!"_

"_A little fall of rain can hardly hurt me now!"_

"—_a little fall of rain can hardly hurt you now—! I'm here!"_

"_That's all I need to know!" _Tears were falling freely down her face, but the smile still remained. "_And you will keep me safe!"_

Ichigo buried his forehead in her hair, holding her close. "_I will stay with you!"_

"—_and you will keep me close!"_

"—'_til you are sleeping…"_

"_And…rain…_" her voice grew softer and more disjointed. He could barely hear her. Ichigo could feel her breath on his chest through the opening in his collar: shallow and separated and fading fast.

"_And rain," _he echoed, willing her to stay with him. "Rukia, please don't go…"

"_Will…make the…flowers…"_

"_Will make the flowers…"_ he waited for her to finish and felt her grow limp in his arms. He buried his face in her hair once again, rocking her back and forth before he finished her sentence, "_…grow…"_

Ichigo kissed her pale forehead, and closed her half-open, violet eyes before setting her gently on the ground. He hadn't noticed the others surrounding them. Kyoraku was pulling young Hanataro away to keep him from seeing his sister's body while Grimmjow and Renji patted Ichigo consolingly on the shoulders.

"_She is the first to fall,_" Grimmjow started, looking down at Rukia. Her coat had come open again to show that the stain had grown, covering a better half of her torso. "_The first of us to fall upon this barricade." _

Ichigo kept his eyes on a spot on the ground near Rukia's head. "_Her name was Rukia. Her life was cold and dark, yet she was unafraid…"_

Uryu pushed his glasses up his nose. "_We fight here in her name…"_

"_She will not die in vain," _Renji promised. Shinji backed him up.

"_She will not be betrayed!"_

**Read and review please! **


End file.
